Talk to the Moon
by Chikita
Summary: Alternate Ending - Instead of dying in the fight against Tamahome, a twist of fate allows Suboshi to live yet it is not what he really wants. Death is a welcome for him in a sea of loss.


Talk to the Moon Talk to the Moon

_How I long for one more kiss, just to hold you once again_

_How I long to hear you say _

_"our love's eternal, never will I leave from by your side..."_

_(Beautiful Alone_1_)_

_Sing for me farewell_

_that sweet sound_

_of the past days_

_it always remember me_

_the life of the love_

_beloveds of my heart_

_oh happy, you my soul_

_sing slowly..._

_(Canta Per Me_2_)_

The two opponents faced off with each other, encircled on all sides by police officers, cars with highlights shining in their eyes and a congregated mass of citizens who could only whisper and talk of the strange boy facing off against another one who was without a shadow. The horns of cars honked and the voices were low and subtle, as the two young men faced off in the centre of it all.

A girl had been caught in the crossfire as she had been pursed by; the unusually attired young man who wore garments much suited for the climate of Ancient China than that of modern Japan. He not only was foreign in his appearance, but also seemed too dangerous to dare trifle with; even the police officers were hesitant in dealing with him, as he more than quickly disposed of them. Those living backed off, leaving the taller of the young men to deal with the situation.

The clashing between the two went on for a number of minutes. The battle was recorded on the pages of a book held by a sandy haired young man, who stood to the side, the girl next to him and his best friend eyeing both the fight and the script as it appeared on the page with each second that passed.

There was intense clashing before the black-haired youth took decisive action to directly aim for his enemy, making the boy wish he were never born. It would be simple enough. He could hurdle over the boy, as he knew that the weapon of choice for the youth was a telekinetic weapon. It spun and moved quickly, made for an easy way of getting rid of the boy…

He dodged. He glanced back, the boy hadn't moved and the weapon was still making a beeline towards both of them. The youth didn't seem to want to make any effort to stop it, almost like he wanted it to go through his body and kill him…

The black-haired Seishi, adorned in the modern clothes that his girlfriend had provided for him, watched as the weapon stopped short of hitting the boy. He blinked, noting that the youth shook his head, though vanishing thoughts of guilt. He didn't move and the weapon hovered directly in front of the boy.

Smirking as the red character of oni (ogre) flared to life on the centre of his forehead; this would be the ideal time to fully vanquish this boy for the brutal murder committed against innocent people; four children and an ill man.

He prepared to knock the youth forward, hopefully onto the weapon, but was surprised to find that the boy had moved and the weapon, the mind-controlled ryuuseisui, hovered between him and the boy. He mentally growled to himself and prepared to hit the boy, hopefully this time fully exterminating the youth.

In the meantime, the number of officers present at the scene had increased and some bore riot gear simply because both young men were evidently not ones to be trifled with, as they were each dangerous in their own preordained manner. One of them, fully protected, found the guts to step in between the duelling youths long enough to push the tallest of the pair back and face the smaller.

With an order, he stated, "drop your weapon or face open fire."

"Drop my weapon?!" The telekinetic Seiryuu Seishi laughed at the words of the officer, as dropping his weapon was quite impossible, as was putting it down. He knew he wasn't touching it, so in truth, he didn't have to drop it because it wasn't in his hands.

Noting the odd weapons of his Miko's world pointed in his direction, he back flipped out of the way, fleeing the scene as rats fleeing a sinking ship. No need in staying around; nothing productive was coming of this, so there wasn't a need for him to remain in the area. He would complete the task for his Miko at a later time.

Sitting on his Miko's bed, his right leg casually resting over the left, Suboshi sighed softly, watching her move across the room. He felt a touch guilty for failing to eliminate those who had hurt her, but also felt light, as his eyes remained fixated to her form. She was dressed in just that white blouse and a simple housecoat. It was open, giving a good view of her long, slender legs.

"Sumimasen…Yui-sama… I-I'm sorry for failing you." He whispered, turning his eyes away as he spoke to her. "I should have got it right."

Yui blinked, turning around. She had a sinking feeling earlier that she had sent the young man out to face certain death. She feared never seeing him again, but he had returned, coming up onto the balcony to her room. For her that was a relief. She hadn't meant to send him out, she had only wished that maybe for once Miaka could feel the pain she felt for the last while.

"Damnit, I should have killed her then and there, I had her, but I let her go…I could have made that asshole feel the pain of losing his girlfriend for the pain he brought you for hurting you." Suboshi growled, punching his hand down into the soft mattress.

Her features softened modestly. "Suboshi…" she moved over to the bed. Leaning forward she studied his face for a minute. She rarely had the chance to do it like this. Underneath the hard shell of vengeance that ruled his life, there was something sweet and naïve about him.

She tentatively lifted a hand, wanting to push back strands of loose sandy brown hair that hung in his face. She remembered it being soft, silky. She hadn't ever touched it with her hand but felt it against her face as she held his body against hers, telling him it was all right to go ahead and cry. Reaching out, she brushed the loose strands back, ghosting her hand over his face.

"It's all right, you didn't." she whispered softly. Gazing into his deep blue eyes, she sighed. "I…earlier when you left, I was worried that you would get killed out there. I don't care if you did fail, at least you…you made it back."

"Yui-sama." He gazed up at her; both surprised by her touch and words. His mind didn't quite know what to make of this, as this was unusual for her. Even at the summoning, she hadn't been like this; she had been nervous and only looking for comfort. Perhaps now she was warming up to him. That would be favourable.

She sat down next to her most unquestionably loyal Seishi. He was the only one of all seven of her Seishi that didn't have any pretences of his loyalty to her. His was undying; she had begun to sense it as they had been alone before the summoning.

The other Seishi were nothing like him. In her eyes, Nakago was only in it for ambitious reasons. She had at first believed he was right, but slowly began to see that perhaps he something of a pretentious bastard. Soi was only working by Nakago's command, as was Tomo. Miboshi had a mind of his own, not really caring. Ashitare was just a dumb animal, so his actions were nothing short of his intelligence, making his probably the next most loyal. He did what he was told without question, even if it was by Nakago's command.

She wouldn't yet make any passing judgement of Amiboshi, as she hadn't yet met him, nor had she heard anything remotely negative about the young man from Suboshi. She would wait on that, or maybe she never would make a judgement of that young man.

Sighing, she leaned against him. He was soft. Nakago had a type of hardness about his touch that was cold and distant to her when she most needed a human touch. That wasn't the case with Suboshi.

Gazing up at him, she leaned against him, just resting against his body. "Hai?" She whispered, her eyes gently piercing his.

"I…" He blushed, a nice shade of crimson quirked over his features. "Eto…anou…" She was leaning really closely against him. He didn't know how to react. He blinked blankly. She was soft and warm…

She smiled sweetly, moving a hand over his. She giggled. He was cute when he blushed like this. The colour enunciated his innocence. "Suboshi…" She began.

"Uh, hai?!" He was reluctant to gaze at her.

"Don't go back out after Tamahome." Yui whispered, embracing him tightly. She sighed. "I kept seeing your death over…I didn't want you to, I only wanted for Miaka to feel my pain."

"It's okay, Yui-sama." He whispered, caressing her short blond hair. He wrapped one arm around her body, holding her there. "Would it help if I held you?"

"Like at the summoning." She snuggled against him. He was the only one who was her friend. She didn't want to lose him. She had already lost her best friend because of betrayal; she didn't want to lose another to death.

"Hai, as you wish, Yui-sama." Suboshi whispered, holding her closely, his chin rested on her head. He inhaled deeply, memorising her sweet scent. She smelled of a sweet honey scent.

She sighed, leaning into his arms. She felt safe like this. She knew he would never hurt her. She was really starting to believe that maybe he did love her as sincerely as he professed so oft. It reflected in his touch.

Yui turned around in his arms, gazing up at him. Smiling softly, she brought her mouth to cover his in a gentle kiss. Lingering for a moment, she pulled back, gazing into his eyes, waiting for a response.

Touching a finger to his lips, Suboshi stared at her, surprised. He didn't know quite what to think of such actions. He meekly blushed.

Finally finding his voice, he whispered, "why?"

"Because I wanted to. It's for being my best friend." Yui snuggled against him, sighing, finding a solace in his arms. The warmth of his body banished her demons, making her forget. She leaned against him. "Stay here…"

"Hai, as you wish." Suboshi sat against the head of her bed, holding Yui in his arms. He rested his hands on her stomach. He didn't want to show any disrespect for her in anyway.

"Please, you don't have to…" Yui smiled strangely, turning around in his arms. She peered at him intently before bringing her lips to his, kissing him softly. Breaking away, she gently pushed him back onto her bed, staring into his eyes.

"Yui-sama!" Suboshi stared up at her in surprise.

She had expected him to be surprised. After all, she hadn't ever let him do anything like this. She had refused to even let him kiss her. Of course, she hadn't trusted him, assuming him to be like every other male she knew. Nevertheless, he had proven her wrong. Now she wanted to have someone to hold and love her like Miaka had… In addition, she had the chance.

She giggled, smiling wordlessly. He was cute when he gave her a look of innocent, as pure as this was.

He just blinked. "Anou…"

Yui giggled again and smirked. Reaching down, she placed her hands on his chest, her mouth barely touching his. "Is something wrong? Oh right…"

Suboshi blushed harder. "Yui-sama!"

"You're wearing too much…"

"NANI??"

She said nothing, only smirked, removing the sash holding his tunic.

"Yui-sama!!" Suboshi turned a deeper shade of red. No girl had ever done this. Actually, she was the first and the last time he had made an advance on her, it resulted in being slapped or getting snow thrown in his face. Even then, he never expected this.

"What? Is something wrong? Do you object?!" Yui purred softly against his mouth, her lips lightly brushing over his.

"Uh…no…I...uh…" Suboshi swallowed, not able to coherently respond. "Nothing…" He sighed, smiling, letting her work. He didn't object. Rather, he was just very shocked that she was doing this.

"Excellent." She hissed softly, pressing a hard, aggressive kiss his lips, her tongue snaking between her teeth, slithering skilfully between his lips, pushing in.

Moaning softly, he lifted a hand, gingerly threading it through her short, silky blonde hair. He gently pressed his mouth against hers, responding as she demanded. She tasted nice. Her lips against his - the greatest sensation his body and senses had ever been exposed to.

Crawling up, Yui sat, straddling herself over Suboshi's stomach, making herself, needless to say, very comfortable, at the expense of the other. Of course, he was shock (as if the initial beginnings of the exchange weren't enough to overwhelm his senses and raging hormones…)

Skilfully her hands undid the tunic he wore. Exposing his chest, she ran her hands over it, bringing the tunic and shirt under, completely off his body, disposing of the garment in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

He could only stare in amazed surprise at her for a brief moment, before dropping his head back, a plaintive mew shuddering over his lips. Her hands felt sensual over his skin. Her touch was light and blissfully arousing to the senses.

She leaned forward, remembering her mother telling her that Virgo's had sensitive chests. She smirked, gently brushing her lips over his chest, trailing kisses down, before she darted, taking a nipple in mouth, and suckling.

He moaned loudly, arching into her mouth. Such sensations were foreign to him. Yet, he embraced them willingly. It sensually tingled his senses.

She giggled, her tongue caressing the harden nipple.

Satisfied, she sat back, staring down at him.

She winked and pulled off her top. She peered over, seductive, watching his eyes widen. He was cute when he acted like this. Pulling her shirt off entirely, Yui turned back to him, after dropping the garment in a heap on the floor, on the garments already stripped from his body. She then slipped off the pants she had been wearing, now clad in only her undergarments.

She was more beautiful than he could've ever imagined. He had known she was beautiful, but her bare skin, her body barely clad in anything was exquisite. He blinked, then profusely blushed

"Better…" She purred softly, her lips brushing over his.

He plaintively mewed, unable to reply coherently, though at this point, he could care less about the fact that she was anything but discrete. This was a dream in reality.

Lifting a hand, he brought up against her cheek, stroking the soft skin. His hand moved over her face, caressing her hair. His fingers threaded through, pressing his mouth demandingly against hers.

His hands carefully slide down her slender frame, caressing the contours defining her outline. However, his hands didn't invade anything particularly private, as this moment was too precious to risk doing something stupid.

He did however take over, taking the dominant position over her.

Yui gasped, finding her self-being pushed gently onto her back, lying under Suboshi. She quickly recovered from the shock. She didn't have any fears of him hurting her; he was gentle and worked on the principle of silent permission.

Kissing her collarbone, he futilely attempted to part the garment from her body (a bra for those of us who are dense boys from Ancient China). He didn't seem to quite know how to divest it from her body. The other garments always looked so simple...

His expression furrowed thoughtfully. He pulled gently, sighing softly, as she giggled at him. She knew something he didn't. He assumed it had something to do with this thing she wore. Soi never had anything like this, nor did his mother. He quickly rationalised that it was from Yui's world.

Taking Suboshi's hands in hers, Yui winked, slowly guiding them, showing him how to undo the garment. All the while, she was still laughing at him. She knew he wouldn't take offence, since he did love her eternally. Once she had his hands securely placed, she wordlessly instructed him on how to take it off. She left the remainder of task of removing the bra to him.

He took it off her body and dropped it quickly to the floor, looking at it like it was a dead rat lying in his food. He didn't want to know what it was or why women strapped themselves up in such contraptions.

Fortunately, the last of her undergarments were quite simple to remove and didn't require much thought. It was just pull, slip off and drop to the floor in the mangled heap of discarded offending garment that weren't of use at this moment.

Darting in, he swiftly captured her mouth in a fiery kiss, his hands braced against her body. He sat, straddled over her waist, his member pressing softly against her entrance, erecting a moan from her against his mouth.

Entwining her fingers in his hair, tangling her leg around his waist, she plaintively moaned, arching against his warm body, demanding more. Here he was, torturing her; she wanted all or nothing, nothing in between met her satisfaction. For her, nothing was also unacceptable now. She wanted what her ex-friend had, someone to hold her and lovingly touch her. She had it now and she wanted the full extent of it; she didn't just desire it.

"Onegai..." she whispered, her breath voicing her plea. It caressed her tone, as desire danced in her eyes, as she stared into his. "I want...you..."

"Yui-sa--" the start of his retort was cut-off by her pressing a finger to his lips, smiling warmly. She then cupped his face in her hands, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips. Pulling back, nibbling on his bottom lip, she replied, "We're equals... You're no longer my Seishi."

He sighed softly against her mouth. He always felt he was and that it was his duty to serve her. He couldn't think her on the same level as he was. Her words were shocking to him, but he knew that she wouldn't hear of his protests. He resigned to agreeing with her, which he didn't mind doing since it pleased her. "Hai, Yui-sama."

She giggled softly. He wasn't about to change. She'd have to work that out of his system. However, for now, she'd live with it.

Grazing her teeth over his lower lip, she mewed, not saying what she wanted, but showing him exactly what it was. Her need and want was simple, she wanted him. She intended to show him that. Pressing against him, she gave a soft whine.

Exhaling against her mouth, he pressed his against hers, his hands travelling freely over her body. He didn't want to hurt her. He had an idea what she was asking for; pleading for with gentle rubs and brushes of her body against his.

Kissing her passionately, he gently thrust into her body, penetrating her.

Gasping, she arched into him, her hips pressing against his. The sensations that overwhelmed her were indescribable. It was nothing that she had ever experienced. It was sensually beautiful. He was gentle. He didn't move aggressively as he thrust into her virgin body.

Mewing, she threaded her fingers through the strands of his hair, holding his mouth to hers, as he moved against her body. Oh god how it felt so sensually delicious. Salaciously she arched against his body, holding him close, begging wordlessly for the union at the fullest.

Kissing her, he kept his mouth over hers, his tongue tangoing with hers in a dance of ecstasy. Every move each made seemed to match the others, their bodies moving with the other's, as he pushed deeper and harder into her; as she bucked up against him, her hands tangling in his hair, her legs intertwined around his waist, clutching him close.

Each of the young folk, the Seishi and Miko, became laden in a thick layer of perspiration, the beads of moisture dripping. The droplets fell from the curves of his face, rolling off the end of his nose. Her body was cover in the same layer of natural lubricant, fashioning ingenuous friction between their bodies, as they moved in accord with each other.

Only minutes later, he climaxed, pushing deep into her shaft, dropping his seed, as he cried out her name, his voice strained, and his eyes with wild untamed desire lustfully dancing in them.

She dug her nails into his saturated flesh, her sharp nails eating through, bringing a trickle of blood up through the broken skin. She tossed her head back, her blonde hair darkened by perspiration. Her mouth hung open slightly, her breathing erratic, as she cried out her lover's name, feeling him plunge deep into her, hitting that sweet, sweet spot.

Together, they lay both breathing heavily, him on her; their bodies intertwined the intoxicating slowly draining from their senses. He lay over her; she under him, her arms around his body, grasping him as though he were her life preserver.

Groggily she opened her eyes, looking around her room, as dust danced in the incoming sunbeam that filters in through her sheer curtains. She thought she heard her mother calling her, reminding her that she had school today.

Warily she glanced at the clock, her cerulean blue eyes widening in shock, the realisation dawning on her that she had overslept. It never happened to her before. Sensei was going to very disappointed with her.

She figured she would have at least enough time to brush her hair and teeth and haphazardly throw on her uniform. She could forget about breakfast and hope that her homework was done. She hadn't put any thought into doing it. It seemed to be the farthest from her mind at the present.

Once the moment of panic passed, Yui turned her sights back to Suboshi, who slept peacefully, slightly still over her, the rest of him next to her. He had kept an arm around her, staying close to her.

A soft smile fell across her lips. He was so child-like when he slept. Unable to help herself, she leaned in, placing a feather light kiss on his lips, before she pulled back, staring at him, and not wanting to move.

Sighing softly, she pushed the covers off, bringing her feet to touch down on the floor. She stared morosely at the surface, not really wanting to get up. She wanted to lie back down. She felt exhausted. Even at that, she hadn't been up that late. True, she had physically expressed her sexuality the last night, but even then, she shouldn't be this tired.

Groaning softly, she stood up, plodding over the floor to her dresser. Pulling out fresh under garments, she listlessly put them on, not much enthusiasm to her move. She didn't have much heart to face the day; she just wanted to do nothing. That was all she felt like doing.

Of course, she didn't need her mother persistently annoying her to get ready and per chance stumble upon Suboshi. How she would explain the fact that she had a boy in her room and at that naked, Yui didn't have the faintest clue. For now, dancing delicately around it was best for her needs.

She turned, picking her uniform off the floor, dressing in it. She had worn the same one for so long that she no longer cared that she had a spare. It seemed proper that she should be dressed in this one.

Pulling on the skirt, once she had the blouse on, she buttoned up the vest part, smoothing down her slightly wrinkled uniform, before picking the jacket off the floor, placing it on the bed. Taking a seat on the mattress, careful to no make any sudden moves, she finished getting dressed.

Taking her jacket, she placed it on, turning to check her appearance in the mirror. True, she was adorned in her school issued uniform. Nevertheless, it wasn't complete, she was missing the bow, but she didn't mind. A small smile fell over her tired expression at the knowledge of what she had done with it.

Taking a brush, she ran it through her hair quickly, before she made a decision. She knew that unlike Miaka, she didn't have a brother to confide in about the mysterious boy she had brought home. Therefore, her problem was that she had to ensure he didn't get into trouble with contemporary technology.

Maybe... Well, she knew she didn't have a spare uniform, as hers wouldn't fit. Maybe she could bug Yuuki Keisuke, Miaka's older brother, or Kajiwara Tetsuya, his best friend. Then, chances were they wouldn't help her.

A sour expression furrowed over her face.

His gentle voice broke her reverie. "Yui, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" She turned.

Suboshi sat, the sheet covering him from the waist down. He inclined his head. "Something's wrong, isn't there?" His eyes darkened.

"No. Not at all." Yui assured him.

"Don't lie, please. I know there is." Concern project foremost on his voice.

"It's nothing you can do anything about."

He looked up sharply. "How do you know?" He demanded, standing up, letting the sheet fall, as he walked over, taking her in his arms, holding her close.

He pressed his lips to her neck, his breath caressing her skin. He repeated his words of concern, his voice barely a whisper. "How do you know I can't help you? Let me at least try, please, Yui..." he pleaded.

A soft sigh left her. He was so determined, so loyal. Her heart felt heavy. She knew it would be virtually impossible for him accomplish what she pondered. She wanted to tell him, but the repercussion would be him embarking and not relenting until he had it done. True he was stubborn and persevered, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

Lifting a hand, she pressed it to his face. "No, it's okay, really. It was just something I thought of that I couldn't do. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? You seemed affected by it." His eyes danced with concern, his hands cupping her face. "I don't mind. If you can't, then I can try for you."

A smile fell across her lips. "No, really, it's okay. Just try not to get in to too much trouble when I leave you alone." Her laugh was mirthless, yet gentle.

"If you say..." his bang fell in his eyes. He didn't want to agree, but she seemed inclined on it, so he reluctantly went along with her wishes. "I only wanted you to be happy. I don't like it when you're upset."

"I know, I know." She brought a finger, pushing his bangs back. "It's just something that isn't important. Don't worry. If I tell you not to, it's for a good reason."

"Yes." He nodded meekly, accepting her word.

She stopped, leaning against the wall, her breath short. She exhaled, grimacing in pain. She didn't understand what was happening. She felt fine, just a little tired, if nothing else. She couldn't possibly phantom a reason for her weaken state.

Standing against a column in the school, Yui glanced up, bring a hand to brush bangs from her line of vision, as she gazed up at the school clock on the wall. It was still lunch fortunately. Maybe she could strengthen herself with juice and a salad. That was all she needed to be hydrated. That would assist in solving the problem.

Taking a step toward the school cafeteria, she cried out, dropping to her knees, her hands resting on the floor. Her face displayed such physical agony. Her featured were twisted in pain, as her mouth hung open slightly, her breathing laboured as she attempted to push herself up.

Without warning, she felt a gentle arm wrap around her shoulder, a hand coming to take hers, helping her up. Turning her pained cerulean eyes, a gasp escaped her.

There stood, a warm smile over her lips, Yuuki Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko, or rather, former, as Yui as used a wish against the Suzaku no Miko and Seishi to seal their powers and the god. Moreover, no antagonism poisoned Miaka's eyes.

"Yui-chan, are you okay?" She helped her friend lean against a wall before pulling away. "I noticed you were late for class and... You... seemed to be not paying as much attention. What's wrong, tell me!"

"I... I don't know." The Seiryuu no Miko gasped out, sinking to the floor to sit. She draped an arm over her lap. "I only know I've been tired. It's been for a while."

Miaka passively watched her friend slump down. She sighed, pulling something from her pocket. It was a small envelope. She held it, her finger tracing over the seam. "Yui-chan, Tetsuya gave this to me. You should read it." She held it out for her friend to take.

Reaching, Yui took the object from Miaka.

The russet haired Miko subjoined, "Yui-chan, Nakago was using you, like he did with the Seishi. He lied to you." Her voice strained the importance of it, her tone crying as she tried to reach out to her friend, get her to see reason.

"Yui-chan, you have to believe me! Nakago lied to you! You were never raped by those men! He stopped them before they did anything!"

The blonde Miko's eyes quivered. Had her hatred and contempt all been brought about by Nakago's manipulations? A shudder lanced her body at the thought. How could she have been so foolish? Miaka had never lied to her, ever.

She looked up, searching for truth in her friend's deep green eyes. It was there, thickly covered in the truest of sincerity. She couldn't deny it.

'Miaka. Oh god...Miaka...' she pushed back tears, pulling the letter from the aged envelope that she had been handed.

Tentatively unfolding the parchment, Yui began to read the carefully scripted letter:

_Dear Ohsugi..._

_I have no choice but to ask you to take care of the rest. There's no time. I found a certain book. A scripture known as __Shijin Tenchisho__. Nevertheless, the book absorbed my daughter, Takiko. The book itself had magical qualities. My daughter became the main character of the book, summoned Genbu, and then came back to me. Nevertheless, my daughter was then in tremendous pain and agony. Every time she made a wish, my daughter's body was being devoured by Genbu. If my daughter is going to be devoured... I prefer to take her life myself, and then take my own. However, before that, I wanted to dispose of the book...but it wouldn't burn. The book must be waiting for the rest of the Maidens...the Maidens of Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu._

_Please seal this book away for me, my friend. As my final wish..._

Her hands shook as she read. The paper threatened to flutter down from her grasp. It then was thrown down, as Yui looked up, denial in her eyes. She didn't want to believe this. Just because, Genbu no Miko had not been strong enough to withstand the power of the god did not mean the same thing was going to happen to her!

"NO! It's not true!" Yui exclaimed suddenly, standing up on shaking legs, fleeing from the area. She refused to believe what she had just read. It was all a coincidence and nothing more. Blindly, she fled, not wanting to face what she had just read; it was easier to pretend it didn't exist.

"Nakago...why did you lie to me...why? Answer me Nakago!" She cried, her wails echoing as she ran down the alleys that were between the school and another building. She didn't care... Anything to get away from the horror Miaka had thrust at her.

Crying as she fell, she groaned, pushing herself off the ground, trepidation written in her pained eyes, as she set sights on her thigh slowly becoming covered in azure blue scales.

She blinked, gasping out. "Nande? Blue scales... What's happening? No... Seiryuu no..." Tears streaked down her face freely. She blinked, tears falling still, as she grimaced, a shot of pain lancing her body.

She gazed up, her head feeling light. Her eyes picked up only the strength of the sunlight coming down between the high rises of the city. Everything was dimmed out by the strength of the reflection of the buildings.

She brought a hand up to shield the sun, light, as a shadow was cast over her. Before she finished the motion, she passed out, her world blacking out.

True as light the boy was overly brash, impudent and with a death wish. Anyone who dared to fight the obviously much stronger and poised blonde Kutou shogun on impulse was surely brash. That and extremely cocky. To win against the blonde Kutou shogun required more than just strength, it needed a miracle.

In addition, right now, Suboshi needed it. Sure, he had good intentions and he did land a few hits, but he was smaller and far weaker than Nakago. The only thing he had up on the blonde-haired bastard was his obstinacy. He was injured as hell, right now, scratched and bleeding slightly (well, it happens when you fight Nakago). He was also missing most of his garments, though the pants were in relatively decent condition still.

The fight seemed to immensely amuse Nakago. The boy just didn't know when to back off and just kept coming. This brought a cold, amused smirk to his lips. True, he did get a few hits landed on him, but it was paltry and dimmed in comparison to the damage he dealt out with such ease.

He had the girl, his easily manipulated Miko on hand. He would wait for her to regain consciousness. For now, he had elected to amuse himself by fighting the boy who so blindly devoted to Yui.

A glacial chuckle escape Nakago as he side-stepped the boy, whipping around to deliver a swift punch to the younger Seishi stomach, taking the wind out of him. The blonde shogun watched as the boy, breathless, collapsed to the ground, stunned.

"...give...her...back..." Suboshi growled, his speech broken, as he stumbled to regain his regular breathing patterns. His eyes were blazing with hatred and indignation. He was at the mercy of the blonde-haired bastard and hated it.

He had felt something off earlier when he was alone. He had been gazing out the window when a chill lanced his body. He sensed the presence of the older Seishi. Panicking, he had left the Hongou residence, fearing for Yui.

In his search, he came upon Nakago, who did indeed have Yui with him. She was unconscious. Naturally, being protective of those he cared about, Suboshi sightlessly entered a fight that would be routed in Nakago's favour. He hadn't put any consideration in, as he went on pure impulse, feeling a dire need to protect her.

His own life meant nothing to him. Hers was the world. For her he would move mountains, or in this case, fight Nakago.

His cobalt eyes were hard. True he was very scratched and mangled, but he could still find the strength to stand to his feet and persevere. He didn't want to surrender to Nakago. The man had cost him his twin brother. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

In hand, he clutched the rope of his Ryuuseisui. His weapon floated around him protectively, as he stood, facing, ready to pounce. His knuckles were white, ghostly white, as they tensely remained fisted, clutching the rope of the Ryuuseisui.

"I said... GIVE HER BACK!!" His eyes flared angrily, his body rigid. He couldn't focus on anything else, but this. He had only solo motive, to get back the girl he loved. He had sensed Nakago's presence suddenly appear. He didn't have a good feeling about it, then again, who does?

Blindly determined, Suboshi whipped his weapon around again, a cold malicious smirk over his lips as he took a definite swipe at Nakago, giving the blonde much shorter hair (though this would be an improvement over the mullet).

Unfazed, Nakago watched as the boy took a large chunk of his hair. He watched impassively as his hair fell to the ground. Unlike Samson3, it had no affect on the shogun's god-granted powers. The only affect it has, was tickling the muses of the blonde shogun.

An icy chuckle escaped him. The young Seishi truly did bring such amusement and mirth to him. If not for the utter stupidity of the boy, Nakago felt he probably would have no humour in his life.

"You're just going to lose, but if you insist on fighting me, I could use a good laugh or two. You're very amusing when you act like this." Nakago commented.

This only further enraged Suboshi. His eyes flared haughtily. To think this asshole was only fighting him for fun until Yui regained consciousness sickened him. A feral growl escaped the young man.

"I don't fucking care! I insist because I want her back." He spat angrily. "And I'll get her back. I don't care how, but I will! _You_ caused me to lose Aniki; I won't let you do the same with Yui!"

"Once the girl has done what she promised, perhaps you'll get her back." Nakago smirked coldly, his lips twisted in a sneer.

Suboshi's eyes widened at the blonde-haired man's response. It repulsed him, the cruelty and the lack of regard for the lives of others. "What?" His eyes were incredulously staring at the blonde-haired man.

"She has a weak body and spirit. Already has Seiryuu begun to consume her. Slowly he has taken her body over, turning her into his vessel. With each wish, he further occupies her body, until the final utter of _Kaijin_, where she uses the wish and is consumed by him, becoming one."

His visage drained an alabaster ashen leaving the only colour. He didn't know what else to think of such revelations, it was crippling knowledge. He had always believed Yui was strong and nothing could hurt her.

A sneer caressed Nakago's features as he continued, enjoying the reaction of Suboshi. "Nothing can stop it. The girl is already part of Seiryuu; he had already begun to consume her. She is in pain right now. Only after he consumes her, will the pain stop."

"Then…give her back! Why…why are you letting her hurt?" Suboshi demanded, his mind panicking, as he thought of Yui. How could he have been foolish enough to believe her when she had told him that she was fine when she actually wasn't?

He then gasped, his eyes darkening. "What are you making her do, Nakago?"

"The girl promised a wish, and I merely have come to get it."

"NO! I won't let you get it! Give her back, asshole!!" Now the boy was really angry. He couldn't think or see straight. He saw only (ironically) red.

"I wasn't stopping you. You stopped yourself." The blonde-haired general replied coolly. "Nor did I choose to fight you; you made that choice when you stopped."

Suboshi bristled hatefully. He really resented Nakago now. He didn't stop; he had been intending to get past when Nakago had stopped him.

A feral growl escaped him, as he attempted to run past, only to be punched in the stomach.

"Tsk. Foolish boy, just like your brother."

If Suboshi wasn't already angry, he was now raging with fury. He was on the ground, staring up. His eyes were cold with animosity. He was breathing hard, his body shuddering with rage. No one dared insult his twin!

Scathingly he seethed, "you're a fucking cold-hearted, feelingless, heartless asshole! Your mother should have drowned you at birth!"

He stood up, his eyes catching sit of Yui, as she groaned, holding a hand to her head. Knowing she was here, had been a fuelling factor to drive him into a fight, but to catch sight of her, had a whole other affect.

Adrenaline pumped through his system at an alarming rate, all sense gone. He no longer cared. He would risk everything to free her…

Darting forward, he slid skilfully under the blonde shogun, smirking nastily, hitting from underneath, before moving to where Yui was. He ran; stopping to kneel next to her, not turning back to see what had been the fate of Nakago.

He never noticed the cold, dirty look from the blonde shogun he was getting or that as he and Yui placed their hands up, touching palms, their eyes glistening gaily to be together again, that Nakago was back up on his feet. A blue ball of chi was formed on the blonde shogun's hand.

The hands of Suboshi and Yui linked together, their fingers lacing together. He brought an arm around her, to hold her close. Softly he whispered, "Yui… Aishiteru zutto."

"Suboshi." Yui collapsed in relief into his arms.

She then looked up, gasping. She had never seen Nakago that angered before. She had seen him wielded the chi balls, but never in her direction. She realised that it was aimed at Suboshi, but still also at her.

This she used to her advantage. She turned a gaze on Nakago. "I don't have to use that wish for you. You can lie to me; I can break a promise. You hurt those close to me; I won't do anything for you."

"Be that as it will, but the boy still dies." Nakago replied coolly. Therefore, the Miko might be scratched, but he would still get what he set out to achieve.

She stood her ground. She didn't actually think Nakago would attack, but gasp, as he shot it, the chi ball aimed directly at Suboshi, who moved out of the way, knocking Yui to the ground. Protectively he covered her body. Unfortunately, he was moderately singed and scorched from the action.

He lingered over her, breathing hard. He winced, blood lightly trickling down his body, pain lancing every centimetre of his shivering form. He shut his eyes, trying to control himself and get the pain under control.

"Suboshi!" Yui cried, touching a hand to his pained face, her thumb caressing his cheek. She sighed sadly, shutting her eyes, feeling him drop lightly down on to her. Embracing her arms around him, she pressed her lips to his, before she turned a gaze up.

She knew what she could do. She felt strong. Seiryuu wouldn't defeat her…

"_Kaijin_!"

Nakago smirked. Therefore, Seiryuu no Miko had come to her senses had she. That was quite relieving, though she was a little slow. It took having to sacrifice the boy. Nevertheless, it wasn't like he cared much. Suboshi hadn't been of much use anyway.

What surprised Nakago was the fact that she said nothing. There was no vocalisation after the utterance of the incantation for a wish. Her lips didn't even move. It left him to wonder.

A bright aura encased her body. Nakago smirked. The girl had been foolish to use the last wish. She was now part of Seiryuu…

However, the light vanished, leaving her with Suboshi.

They stood side by side. She stood up on her tiptoes, whispering something into his ear, drawing a quirked grin over his lips.

"Yui used her last wish from Seiryuu against you." Suboshi began. "I bet you can even use your cheap, crummy powers any more."

"They are tangible as ever to me." To prove this, Nakago balled up his fist, a ball of chi formed around his hand.

"Then use it!"

This visibly surprised Nakago. Never had he expected such words to come from the boy. Of course, he never did have much for the younger of the twins alive. The boy had only served as a way of keeping Yui busy. That was over, done.

"Indeed you do have a death wish." A simple statement on the part of the blonde shogun.

"No, I want to see if you can use your powers still."

"You're saying I can't?! Tsk, foolish boy. When my powers, this tangible can surface readily by my will, can you not see I can wield them still? It seems you need a demonstration. Be it so."

"Hn. Fine. Go ahead; see if it is a death wish."

A derisive, scorning snort came from Nakago. The boy was truly impudent. He smirked. This would be worth a chuckle.

He lifted a hand, firing. True enough, much to his credit, a massive amount of chi was fired; however, it didn't do the damage expected. Instead, a horrified, well, maybe more just surprised look dropped over Nakago's features. There was a barrier around them? Seiryuu was protecting the couple?

He didn't move, as shock paralysed his moment for a mere second. In that split second, the barrier repelled the blast back, hitting him. It melted his armour, leaving him with a large gaping, though very shallow wound in his chest.

He coughed up blood. A small thin river trickled out of the corner of his mouth, after he swallowed down what remained in his mouth.

"Soi, how long have you been there?"

He held a hand over the wound in his chest. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. He didn't falter in his stance, nor fall. The sudden blood loss merely aroused delirium in the blonde shogun. His mind swam in elation, as he had a vision of Soi standing before him, her hand held out welcoming him to join her.

He stepped forward, his body vanishing, slowly. He had been surrounded by a burst of blue light courtesy of Seiryuu.

Unfortunately, neither Suboshi nor Yui noticed that Nakago had vanished or that the chi blast that had come barrelling their way had hit him, causing notable damage.

When the chi blast had struck the barrier, the force of it sent the pair backward. Thus, at the moment, they were unharmed from the blast, having only felt the force of it. The pair was on the ground, Suboshi over Yui, holding her protectively.

"Yui." He whispered his hand on her cheek. He blinked, brushing his hand over her cheek. "Yui, answer me! Yui!" He swallowed. "Damnit, answer me!"

She lay docile under him, the only thing saving her from death her steady breathing, as her chest rose and fell.

"Yui…" a soft sob escaped him. He had tried to protect her, but he hadn't been successful. She was hurt. Tears freely fell from his eyes, falling onto her face.

Pulling back, he pulled her into his arms, cradling her body against his.

"Yui, I'm here. Please, don't leave me. I'll always be there for you, please, don't leave me now, I need you. Aishiteru, zutto."

Slowly voices faded in. Light filtered into her bleary eyes. She first registered a voice oh so familiar to her senses. Miaka's chipper and cheerful voice. Nothing had changed much there, the girl was as genki as ever.

The next two voices she knew belonged to Miaka's older brother, Yuuki Keisuke, and his friend Kajiwara Tetsuya. She couldn't pick up the exchange, but heard something about the Shijin Tenchisho.

Her ears perked up.

"…That's not right! Konan is still in danger! Hotohori is dead and Houki-san can't protect the country. Especially if Nakago is self-declared emperor of Kutou!" Miaka cried out.

"No, maybe it'll be good for Kutou to have Nakago in control. So far he has ditched the harem and pulled back forces." Keisuke explained. "So, Konan will have relief for a while, which means that you can stop worrying about your duties as Miko."

A sigh escaped Miaka. "But I'm still worried. She loves Hotohori so much and now she's widowed with a child on the way, isn't there anything we can do?"

" Maybe Tamahome, Chichiri and Tasuki will help, as they are the few surviving Suzaku Seishi." Keisuke offered.

Yui quirked an eyebrow. So, Tamahome had been sent back to the other world. Inwardly she smiled at that. It was relieving to know. Nevertheless, she was still tense though, apprehension foremost in her expression. If Tamahome had been sent back and so had Nakago, did that mean Suboshi had as well?

Her hand shot out, grabbing the closest wrist, Keisuke's. "Keisuke-san. Tell me, where's Suboshi? What happened? Why isn't he here?"

The group was gathered in the Yuuki residence. Yui was on the living room chesterfield, Keisuke sitting on the arm by her head. Tetsuya was standing by the window and Miaka was sitting on the matching chair.

A soft sigh escaped him. "I'm sorry, Yui…" was all he could say.

Her eyes went wide with fear, tears brimming on the edges. "No…" she whispered, her voice cracking, as tears freely streaked down her face. Tightly her hand clasped around Keisuke's wrist. "You've got to be wrong!"

Her heart sunk catching sight of his grim expression. She couldn't deny what she saw. She had once again come up short. She could never win; she'd never have anyone to care for her like Miaka did.

He wasn't here any more for her.

She had to face up to that, she had no other choice. She wasn't lucky like Miaka. That just seemed to be the reality. She tried harder than Miaka, and still, nothing ever went her way. She was doomed to face this style of life.

All that remained for her was studying, preparing for high school entrance exams. She felt no need to look for anyone else to fulfil the gaping hole left in her heart by the cruelty of Seiryuu as he forced her to be eternally separate from the one person who ever really understood and was always there for her all the time without question of loyalty and without a spark of doubt. That was all whisked away from her in the blink of an eye, like water trickling through her fingers. She was powerless to have stopped it.

She only had an academic ambition now and nothing beyond that. Before the separation she had reconsidered and thought about marrying after her education was finished. It seemed to be fitting for what her heart desired, but no more.

'I'm never going to love anyone else, only him. I'm going to be like Byakko no Miko and live to old age in celibacy, dying and going to the arms of the one I was taken from…' Yui vowed, closing her eyes, tears falling freely.

A cloaked figure wandered through a small forest that was close to the deserts of Sairou. He had left his horse back at his campsite and decided to go exploring for a short while, eventually coming upon a clearing.

In the clearing lay a young man, sprawled on the ground, obviously unconscious. This sight was noted by the cloaked figure that walked over, curiously studying the young man, but it was hard to see because of the growing fog. Acting quickly, he removed his cloak, threw it over the young man, and hefted him up.

Moving fast, well, as fast as one could with fog, he made his way back to his campsite. He set the young man down and removed the cloak, folding it into a pillow and setting it under the young man's head.

Taking the moment, he touched a hand to the young man's face, brushing strands of dirty blonde hair from his face. He pulled back. 'He… That can't be!'

The young man groaned. 'Ow, what happened?' He rubbed his head. Squinting he opened his eyes, gazing up into fog. 'Great, just great! Now Seiryuu knows where the hell I am!'

"Who are you?" The other young man asked; his voice soft and his tone incredulous.

'Don't tell him you're a Seiryuu Seishi…' he thought to himself. "Me…I'm Bu Shunkaku."

"Where are you from?"

"This world…"

"I could gather as much. No need for sarcasm! Just tell me where you're from and…and…why…and why you look like me!"

'Look like…' Suboshi sat up with a start, looking over. 'Kaika!'

"Don't sit there like a gaping fish! Answer my question!"

"Ah, sorry… I….I'm from…around. I'm an orphan; I really don't have a home."

"Very good, you got part one, now how about the second one." Kaika probed. He wanted answers. His parents never gave him those.

"Because…we're twins. You're the first born, aniki; I'm the younger one…" Suboshi whispered, looking down, his bangs falling in his face. "But you wouldn't remember because of…because of…"

"Because of what?" Kaika demanded. Finally, a chance to know something besides the ignorance that had been served to him on a silver platter.

"Bohykoku…"

"That's native to Sairou and it's brewed to erase memories. How do you know about it? How do you know that is the cause of my not remembering?"

" Because…"

"Stop hesitating already, Shunkaku and tell me! I'm not made of fragile crystal!" Kaika cried out, madness consuming him from knowing that the answer stood in front of him and he had to pry it out. "I have a right to know!"

"Because you gave it to me, telling me to take it and go back with you; that you had met these wonderful people that were like parents to you. I took it and force –fed it back to you because you're better off like this than as…as…" Suboshi blurted out in one long breathe. "Than as…a Seiryuu Seishi fighting for Kutou among the death. You were too good for that…"

Unchecked tears fell down his face. "You deserved better than that…"

"And why do you think you don't?"

"These blood-stained hands of mine say so…" he morosely gazed at his hands, that seemed clean to the naked eye, but to his were coated in a layer of glistening fresh blood of the innocent.

"You said you're from Kutou, isn't there always a civil war there?" Kaika asked.

"Yes."

" And aren't they at war with Konan?"

"Yes."

" Then you only killed because you had no choice, it's the circumstances." Kaika replied, taking Suboshi's hands in his. "Don't cry."

Suboshi nodded. "You're right…" He sighed morosely. Of course, there was another reason for his depression at the moment and that was the realisation that he was in Sairou and not Tokyo, he had been cruelly torn from Yui's side and dropped back in this corner of hell.

"There's more, isn't there, Shunkaku?"

"Yes… I…I was in the other world, the world of the Miko, and I was separated from her and sent back here. I loved her, but Seiryuu wouldn't let us be together."

"She must've been a wonderful girl if you loved her that much, to try and cross between the worlds." Kaika whispered, only being able to imagine what Shunkaku had been able to experience.

Sighing, Suboshi stood up. "I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to the stream. I'll be back soon, Kaika…" He quickly corrected himself. 'Actually, no I won't… Sayonara, Aniki…'

With that, he ran off in the direction of the stream. He would rather die than not be with her. True he had his twin back, but his brother had a completely new life and had no need for him. Hopefully Seiryuu would be merciful and take him swiftly and painlessly.

Tripping over a stump, he fell, skidded a couple of feet before stopping.

"Damnit…" He cursed under his breath, pushing himself up from the ground, well, more like began to give up, and letting him, self fall back down.

He sighed morosely, thinking 'what's the point in trying?' when he could just curl up into a foetal position here and die. He really didn't have much purpose now. His twin barely remembered him and he was separated from Yui… Forever…

'I'd sell my soul to the devil to be with her…'

It seemed to be coincidental timing, but at precisely that moment, there was a light flashing of a pale lavender light, before a tall man, yet god-like entity appeared.

'Damn they work fast…' Suboshi marvelled at the speed at which his response was reacted to. He stared, waiting for the god-like creature, perhaps devil, to say something.

The light faded, and revealed a tall, slender man of an alabaster complexion, attired in long flowing black robes. He possessed golden eyes, matched with tame elongated silver tresses that stopped only short of hitting the ground. His hands were graceful, pale and perfectly manicured. The nails were long, very reminiscent of Tomo's.

The man turned. "Young Seishi." He had a deep soft voice. "I've heard your cry and I'm here to offer my services to you so you may get what wish your paltry, incompetent god will not grant for you."

"Who are you?"

"Foolish question." He chuckled. "You declared you would sell your soul to the devil to be with this girl you love dearly. Moreover, I, the devil, have heard you. "

He gave a dramatic pause. "I'm the antithesis to Taiitsu-kun. I am Tenkou."

"Tenkou…" Suboshi whispered, remembering the name. Nakago had mentioned that very name before in conjunction with the fact that each of the Seiryuu Seishi were forsaken by Taiitsu-kun who strongly favoured the Suzaku Seishi.

"Now I cannot simply give you what it is you want. I expect your soul in return and you have certain conditions."

"Conditions?" Suboshi arched an eyebrow. This was odd. He had agreed to sell his soul to be with Yui, but now there were extra conditions? It would be a lot easier if he just killed himself.

"Shunkaku!"

Suboshi turned slightly, catching sight of his twin. He sighed, hanging his head in shame. He didn't want his brother to see him doing this.

"Shunkaku." Kaika exclaimed reaching out to grab the wrist of the one he acknowledged to be his twin brother, even if he failed to remember him. The resemblances were there. The boy acted like he would be a brother of Kaika.

Kaika gazed up at the man standing before the pair. He swallowed nervously, feeling uneasy about the general circumstances. "Please, come back, Shunkaku."

"Sorry, I can't, Aniki…" Suboshi whispered, his head bowed, his bangs falling in his eyes, hiding the tears that had begun to fall unchecked.

"Why not? What did I do, Shunkaku?" Kaika asked softly. "Please, tell me, don't hold it back. I may not remember you, but I know in my heart you're family. It… It hurts me to see you in this pain. Why are you crying?"

"Because… I'm torn. I want to be with Yui-sama, but I don't want to leave you behind. I want to stay with you, Aniki." Suboshi whispered.

A deep cold chuckle came from the devil himself. "Isn't this so sweet. Perhaps I could help you both."

"Who are you?" Kaika demanded.

"Such harsh words. I'm simply Tenkou."

"The devil himself."

"Leave my brother alone!" Kaika spat hatefully.

Tenkou's golden cat-like eyes slithered to the left. "Sunakake Baba."

"Hmn. Such is the way most address me, you're no different, Tenkou." Taiitsu-kun remarked. "How many more Seishi do you intend to try this with before you give up? Aren't the souls of Tomo, Nakago and Soi enough for you?"

"I'm merely here to grant the wish of a boy. His god wouldn't hear him, but I did." Tenkou replied coldly, as he stared down Taiitsu-kun. "If your worthless children cared, they would do their job. Since they won't, I shall simply fill in for them.

"I'm making up for their negligence."

"Hmn. I hardly believe the words of a devil. Be gone."

"This is far from over."

Tenkou hence vanished into the same pale lavender light he appeared from.

"Fools." Taiitsu-kun then glanced at the twins. "To sell your soul to the devil and for what. Nothing."

"What?" Kaika stared incredulously at her, waiting for more information before she vanished into thin air, leaving a lot to be answered. "Shunkaku? What did that thing mean by 'sell your soul to the devil'? You weren't considering that, were you?"

"Sorry… But I wanted to be back with her. I swore to protect her, now how can I?"

Kaika said nothing. How could he? It was so painfully obvious that his brother loved this girl.

"Just don't sell your soul to the devil." He whispered after a long silent moment of contemplation. If nothing else, he could hope his twin had that much common sense. "Promise me…"

"I promise, Aniki." Suboshi nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, brother."

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"Could I please be alone?"

This was difficult for Kaika, but he had to give in to what his brother wanted. "Okay, as long as you don't do anything we'll regret." He placed his hand on his brother's face. "Remember, I'm here for you, as family is supposed to be."

He then took his hand down and walked back to the campsite. He could feel something sparking in him. It felt like memories, something he had been left without for a long time. He sat on the ground, holding his flute. He let them come. Even if painful, it was better than not knowing and going through life a blind man.

Closing his eyes, he tightly clutched the flute, surrendering his conscious for this new world. It struck like lightening, heightening his senses. Everything came down, raining on his senses.

He opened his eyes slightly. 'Why Shun-chan? Why won't you stay with me any more? Do I repulse you that much? What did I do to you, my dear brother?'

Tears freely coursed his cheeks. 'I want to know…'

Sobs wracked his body. It didn't seem right. They had been so close. Then his twin turned around and fed him that vile tasting concoction.

Caught up in the misery surrounding his twin's earlier choice that separated them, his thoughts strayed from the current moment. He was unaware of his twin's present motives and intentions, which would be inevitably regretted by both groups.

Having pulled out a pocket knife he had acquired in the other world, Suboshi sighed morosely. His twin meant well, but his brother couldn't possibly understand the pain he was going through. Of course, he failed to note his brother was beginning to remember again.

'My brother doesn't remember me. He means well, but I can't live a lie, I love him too much to continue lying to him. He's better off in the live that I gave him a chance to live when he offered it to me. I have too much blood on my hands to deserve him.

'Farewell my dear Koutoku…aniki. Please forgive me…that is if you can remember me. I'm not leaving you because I hate you. I'm doing this because I'm hardly worthy of staying with you.'

He sighed, not making note of the free-falling tears.

'Yui, hopefully one day we'll be together again. If not, you'll make someone else very happy. I know you will, you're everything; beautiful, intelligent… I love you. I hope that we can be together again, at any cost. Even if I can just see your beautiful face, and see you smile and tell me it'll be all right, I could live on…

'Please forgive me. I love with more than anything in this world. You're dear to me as my brother is.

'Forgive me, Aniki… Yui…. Sayonara.'

Making his decision final, he slashed the blade aggressively over both wrist, allowing twin rivers of scarlet blood spew out, rushing down in a rapid trickle, down his arms.

This caused Kaika, or rather Amiboshi to look up sharply. He felt a flash of chills lance his body. 'Oh god…Shun-chan!'

Forgetting his sorrow, he scrambled to his feet and ran blindly in the direction where he felt his twin's chi fading from. He prayed he could make in time to stop what could mean eternal separation from his twin. He could live with knowing his brother was somewhere else in the world, but to live knowing his brother was departed.

Sliding over to where his brother lay after proceeding to ungracefully trip over a tree stump, Amiboshi seized his brother by the shoulders. "SHUN-CHAN! Answer me now!"

"Hmn… A-ni-ki…" Through blurred vision, with a breaking voice, Suboshi gazed up at his brother. He didn't move, he knew he was too weak.

"Shun-chan." Amiboshi whispered, holding his twin close. "Don't you dare leave me, damnit." He sighed, melancholic. "Stay…please…"

"I…can…not… A-ni-ki… Sayonara…"

"Don't close your eyes! Damnit, you can't leave me! Don't do this, Shun-chan…" Tears broke from the barriers, coursing Amiboshi's face. "Damn you…"

Suddenly he felt so empty. He felt his twin in his arms, but not his twin's chi.

Reaching out before he changed his mind, or rather before reason had a chance to sink into his head, he took the knife in hand and proceeded to do the same thing that his twin did. If his brother insisted on this, then he too would. He had broken a promise to his twin – he had promised to never leave his brother. He already broke it once. He didn't intend to do that again…

It was her last year of high school. Her life had been fairly decent, well considering she lost the only person she ever loved and wasn't able to again find someone she felt the same about. She had gone through another four boyfriends. Just recently before embarking on the orientation for new potential students at Tokyo's main university, she had broken up with her boyfriend of two years, Keisuke's friend, Tetsuya.

It had been a mutual break-up. They were better off as friends. Tetsuya thought he had been in love with Yui, but what he felt was more pf a familial kinship for her than romantic. Yui couldn't forget about Suboshi. She acknowledged that and didn't mind. The boy had been really the only one, besides Tetsuya that really respected her as a person rather than an object.

Her once again best friend, Miaka, had joined her for the tour. That surprised Yui since she had anticipated that once Miaka had finished high school that she would be marrying Sukanami Taka, the reincarnation of Tamahome, right away.

The pair was waiting with their small group of school friends for the junior that would be doing the orientation tour to show up. Yui held the information book they had been given when they went to the visitor's centre. They received the details they needed, including rendezvous point. Curiously, she scanned the details. She couldn't gather much about the person who was doing the tour, except they were obviously a foreigner. No Japanese person had a name like this.

"Yui-chan…" Miaka whined. "Got any food with you? I'm out of Yen and Hensei… And I'm hungry!! I'm so hungry…"

Yui smiled. "Baka." Being the girl scout she was, as in being prepared, she reached into her sling school bag and pulled out the emergency box of pocky she carried and handed it quickly to Miaka, making sure she pulled her hand back fast before it was mistaken for food.

"Ne, Yui-chan," Miaka began as she eagerly munched on the pro-offered food. "What does that stuff say about who this student is?"

"You didn't read it, did you?" Yui sighed, shaking her head as she winked. Pulling it out, she scanned it again. "The student seems to be a foreign student. I don't know about gender, but their name is Shannon O'Kelly."

"Sounds like a girl." Miaka remarked with a mouth full of food.

"Maybe it's a guy. You can't tell with these foreign names." Yui replied.

"Hn. I'm guessing you're the rank and file I was saddled with."

Yui looked over. Just by the tone she could guess this person was neither a morning nor a people person. She also figured that for sure this was a he. What surprised her was the flawless accent.

The student appeared detached. He held a cup of coffee in hand. Over his shoulder he had what might be a tank of sorts. One would guess it was oxygen or something until they saw that he used it to refill his cup of coffee.

Folding her arms, Yui retorted. "You could be nicer you know."

"Hn." He shrugged. He wasn't very tall. He had ice blue eyes that showed certain hardness, possibly covering internal pain. He had long sandy brown hair that was tied backing a loose hanging braid. He was attired in a pair of jeans, a white button up shirt with a black vest over top. On his feet he wore docs.

"Sorry, but this is normal." His doppelganger replied, poking his brother in the side.

"Hn…whatever. Let's get this over with." The older one replied, sipping from his cup of coffee.

Yui blinked, doing a double take. **NOW** she was noticing the rather cranky and grumpy one. With his mirror image standing next to him, she couldn't help but to let her hopeful fleeting desires run amok in a simple hope that this was Suboshi's reincarnation.

'Suboshi…' she sighed wistfully.

The younger of the twins poked the elder one. "Be nice and introduce yourself."

"Hn… They got that stupid package. They aren't illiterate, are they?!" he whispered to his brother. This would be Shannon, since it was obvious now that he was the student leading the orientation tour.

"Baka." The younger one, Jonathan, hissed.

"Hn."

Yui rolled her eyes; this was going to be a long day. Especially since the student leading this was so anti-social! She sighed. "Would you mind starting some time this century?!"

Shannon gazed over. "Hn."

"Stop grunting!" Yui whined. Even if this was Suboshi, this was not what she had hoped for. Seiryuu screwed her over royally. This was just so pathetic.

"See, I told you not everyone understands grunt speak." Jonathan smirked.

"Hn…"

"He just said 'whatever'." Jonathan replied giving the translation.

"You understand that?!" Yui stared incredulously at the younger one, as the others including Miaka joined in.

"Hn." Jonathan shrugged.

The entire groups, sans Shannon, who smirked gleefully, all but sobbed.

"Yui-chan, why don't we find Taka, he'll be more cooperative than this moron." Miaka whispered. "He'll be happy to show the entire group around and we won't have to deal with grunt speak."

"Okay, Miaka." Yui replied quietly, as the rest of the group followed her. Yui remained behind, glancing over at the twins. Maybe with a bit of luck the other one was Suboshi… Or so she could only hope.

With extreme morbid inquisitiveness getting the better of her, Yui walked over to the brothers. "Excuse me. You're Shannon, right?" she inquired, talking to the first.

"Hn."

"That's a yes. And I'm Jonathan." The younger of the brothers replied.

Yui inhaled. The obvious was in front of her. She just had to work up the guts to say something. Her eyes travelled between the brothers, as she registered in her senses the characteristics of each. It seemed that Shannon had a stronger aura to him. His eyes were more akin to that of Suboshi's than Jonathan's were, yet Jonathan was more approachable.

"Do either of you believe… in…reincarnation?!"

Shannon stared at her, as Jonathan glanced off to the side, neither saying anything. They didn't know what to say to such a thing. When it was them, one to the other, it was different, but this…

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" Yui probed.

Shannon was the first to reply and he did so with a nod. Jonathan followed, mimicking his twin's response in full.

"Then are you two Amiboshi and Suboshi?"

"Yes…" Shannon replied, at the same moment his twin made the same response.

Yui sighed. This was going to be a while. She had hoped that they would tell her which one they were. It didn't help that they were dressed identically, or that they had the same hair style. The only feature setting them apart was the prominent scar on Shannon's left profile.

Maybe it would be better to wait a while before she probed more. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled her phone number down on it. She handed it to Shannon. "If you want to go for coffee or something give me a call."

"Uh… I hate to be intrusive or anything, but could you tell me your name or something? Or am I asking too much?" Shannon replied, briefly reading the number before putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

Yui blinked. He had just said more than five words. She then blushed. She had forgotten to give him her name in the process. "Yui. Hongou Yui."

"I'll call some time."

Smiling, she waved as she ran off to join her friends.

"The priestess hadn't changed much, though she had filled out nicely. She had a very nice body now. Her mind is probably as beautiful, maybe more so than it was before." Shannon remarked to his brother.

"You still love her, don't you?" Jonathan asked in a whisper.

"In some form, yes."

"Hmn?"

"I couldn't possibly go out with her. She'll be too good for me and I have my own preferences still. I'll see. But I will go out for coffee with her. I know I'll at least be friends with her again. What are the odds of her being available? None really. What guy could resist her?" Shannon replied morosely, a smile over his features, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Shaking his head, he lifted his hand, using the back of it to wipe away tears that weren't there. He then leisurely wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulder. "C'mon, keep me company. Introduction to Latin Literature is so boring."

"Yes, I'll come. You should pay attention anyway. After all, that coffee won't keep you awake." Jonathan replied, poking his twin in the side.

**FINIS** (?)


End file.
